Grot'fonx, the depth crawler
I open my 4 eyes, and saw a world different to my own. a world full of flowers and trees, and small animals. a small furry thing with large hearing organs sat at my feet. curious, i picked it up with my long, hooked, clawed fingers, and stared at it. it smelled pretty good, so I set it down and reared my long, clawed fingers and spilt its blood, and feasted on its carcass. I then a large armored thing with a bony nose growth started to charge at me. I ran at it on my eight large legs and met the beast halfway. i split the beasts upper head in half, somehow killing it. i feasted on its heart, and gained more neurishment from the beasts thick heart, not that much larger than my own. then some sort of projectile pierced my back. It felt.....cold, like the void caves from which i was born in. when i turned, i saw a strangely beautiful humanoid holding a icy bow. i then found a warm sensation in my heart region. I reached for her, but she disappeared into the underbrush. I then felt an impulse to look for the mysterious woman. I shredded thru the underbrush, making sure not to hurt my mystery lady. i then saw her faced against a large gelatinous humanoid male. enraged, i attacked, using my long muscular arms and long, clawed fingers to grab him, and effectively launch him 20 miles away. when i looked again, i saw her staring at me, blushing greatly. I thought my large muscular chest and belly must be attracting her. i walked towards her, she was still blushing. i asked for her name, she said Ashe. When she asked mine, region of birth, and age, I said "Grot'fonx, the depth crawler, 21000 years old, and the Void black ice caves." when she heard this, she lead me to her house, into the bedroom, she then stripped naked, showing her mammary glands and rubbed them in my face, which i enjoyed greatly. then she stripped me of my loincloth and sucked my sexual organ, which i also enjoyed. then she showed me her sexual organ, and had it swallow mine, which pleasured me greatly, which we spent the rest of the day and the whole of the night, untill we slept. Grot'fonx is a large humanoid void beast with 6 thick strong spider legs at the base of his muscular upper body, 3 meters high, with a pair of 4 meter-long arms, with 6 fingers on each hand, each 3 ft. long finger tipped with a hooked claw, much like the rake. it's mostly mottled purple with 4 glowing orange eyes, a mouth with 4 mouth parts, with 4 rows of serrated teeth, and 2 large blood red hypnotic eyespots, one on each pec, to lure pray. he wears a black loincloth, which covers his crotch, and in turn his sex organ. he attacks with long range claw swipes, and his spells include attacking with an all around wave of dark energy, and summoning a large cloud of corrupt insects, which home on enemies, and split when they kill the target into 2 equally-sized clouds, which also split, and etc.,etc.